wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jinder Mahal
Jinder Mahal made his televised WWE debut on the April 29, 2011 airing of SmackDown, greeting fellow Indian superstar The Great Khali and his brother, Ranjin Singh backstage. During the segment, Mahal spoke in Punjabi that he was really happy and excited that Khali and Ranjin were there. On their part, both of them were happy too. The next week, Mahal, unimpressed by how Khali and Singh have been partaking in childish activities instead of winning matches, confronted Singh about his mismanagement of Khali. Mahal interrupted a Khali Kiss Cam segment the following week, slapping Khali twice to no response from the giant. On May 20, Mahal interrupted The Great Khali's match against Jey Uso. Khali left the ring to confront Mahal. Mahal slapped Khali again and gave him another lecture. Khali reentered the ring at the count of seven and finished off Jey Uso, taking out Jimmy Uso after the match much to Mahal's pleasure. On the May 27 edition of SmackDown, Ranjin accompanied Khali to the ring, only to be defeated by Kane. After the match, Khali turned on his brother Ranjin before leaving with Jinder, thus forming an alliance between the two and turning Khali heel in the process. On the September 5th edition of Raw, he suffered his first loss, when he and The Great Khali lost to WWE Tag Team Champions Evan Bourne Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston in a non-title match. In a rematch on Smackdown, they lost again to Kingston and Bourne, when Khali pushed Mahal, after he was slapped by Mahal. Kofi Kingston hit a Trouble in Paradise on Mahal thus turning Khali into a face once again. On the September 16 edition of SmackDown, Mahal would attack Khali during his match with Heath Slater which Khali won. On the September 23, 2011 edition of SmackDown, Khali defeated Mahal in a singles match, thus suffering his first loss in a singles match. On the September 27, 2011 episode of WWE NXT, Mahal defeated Yoshi Tatsu, now with a new look, once again after Tatsu missed a diving spin heel kick and Mahal nails a full nelson slam on Tatsu. He then said in an interview that he doesn't need The Great Khali or anyone, and that he is all that matters as of now. Mahal did a promo on the October 3 edition of Raw only to be confronted by a returning Santino Marella, which Marella later defeated him in a match. On the October 7th edition of Smackdown, Mahal was defeated by Ezekiel Jackson in a singles match. On the October 14 tapings of SmackDown, Mahal came third place in a 41-man Battle Royal - the biggest in WWE history - only to be eliminated by the eventual winner Randy Orton. On the November 11, 2011 edition of SmackDown, Mahal was defeated by Ted DiBiase. He then returned to a winning track, as he defeated Trent Barreta on November 24 edition of WWE Superstars On the following "Smackdown", Mahal faced Justin Gabriel where he lost with a distraction from Ted DiBiase. On the December 9 edition of SmackDown, Mahal was again defeated by DiBiase. On the December 12 edition of Raw, Mahal was set to face Sheamus but would Brogue Kick Mahal after being insulted. Mahal would continue his feud with DiBiase on the December 19 edition of SmackDown after he would attack DiBiase after a match with Heath Slater. General Manager Theodore Long would then come out and set Mahal to face Sheamus again in a losing effort. He defeated Ted DiBiase on the December 30 edition of Smackdown by Submission. Mahal would then started a feud with Sheamus after losing to him for weeks. At the 2012 Royal Rumble he entered at number 14, but was quickly eliminated by number 14, the returning Great Khali. On the February 17th edition of Smackdown he defeated Ezekiel Jackson. On April 2012, he started a winning streak on the show, WWE Superstars. On the April 18, 2012 edition of WWE Superstars, Mahal defeated Yoshi Tatsu. On the April 27th 2012 edition of WWE Smackdown, Mahal interrupted Randy Orton's interview and received an RKO. At Over The Limit, Mahal participated in and lost a battle royal where the winner was to receive a shot at the WWE Intercontinental Championship or the WWE United States Championship. In August, Mahal started a feud with Ryback on SmackDown. On the September 23, 2012 episode of SmackDown, Mahal and Drew McIntyre interfered in Heath Slater's match against Brodus Clay by attacking Clay. The alliance of Slater, Mahal and McInatyre would later settle for the name of the Three Man Band, or 3MB for short. From October 2012, 3MB would rack up many wins against Team Co-Bro (Santino Marella and Zack Ryder) and the Usos, mostly due to illegal interference. At TLC, 3MB's winning streak was broken when they were defeated by the team of The Miz, Alberto Del Rio and the Brooklyn Brawler. The following night on Raw, Miz and Del Rio teamed with Tommy Dreamer to again defeat 3MB. On the New Years Eve edition of RAW, the 3MB received a shot at the WWE Tag-Team Championships, but were defeated by Team Hell No. Over the course of a few months, 3MB's success waned as they were attacked by the Shield and defeated by Brock Lesnar and Team Hell No. On the November 11, 2013 edition of Raw in Manchester, 3MB came out as the "Union Jacks" and lost to the team of Los Matadores and Santino Marella. On the country music edition of Raw on 18 November, 3MB competed as The Rhinestone Cowboys in which Mahal and McIntyre lost to R-Truth and the debuting Xavier Woods in Nashville.On the January 6 episode of Raw, 3MB faced Rikishi and Too Cool in a six man tag in a losing effort. On February 17 edition of Raw, Mahal and McIntyre lost to Big E Langston in a 2-on-1 handicap match with McIntyre getting pinned. On the March 21 episode of SmackDown, 3MB competed in a fatal-four-way #1 contender's match for the WWE Tag Team Championship, but the match went to a no contest. After the match, Kane put 3MB in the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at Wrestlemania XXX. On the April 14 episode of Raw, 3MB was apart of a 11-on-3 Handicap Tag Team Match against The Shield that went to a no contest. After WrestleMania, 3MB entered a feud with Los Matadores, which saw Hornswoggle turn heel and ally himself with the trio to feud with El Torito. On the Extreme Rules pre-show 3MB was in the corner of Hornswoggle when he faced El Torito in the "WeeLC" match. During the match El Torito leaped onto Mahal, sending him into a pile of tables and ladders. On June 12, WWE announced that Mahal had been released from his contract, along with McIntyre and 10 other Superstars, thereby officially disbanding 3MB. Mahal's final appearance took place on the June 13 episode of SmackDown, where 3MB attempted to attack Roman Reigns before being beaten down. On July 27, 2016, it was announced that Mahal had re-signed with the WWE. On the August 1 episode of Raw, Mahal and former partner Heath Slater made an appearance demanding contracts. Raw General Manager Mick Foley informed the pair that they must compete in a match for a Raw contract, in which Mahal came out victorious. On the August 15 episode of Raw, Mahal lost to Neville. In the following weeks, he lost to Sami Zayn and Darren Young. On the September 12 episode of Raw, Mahal stated that after he left WWE in 2014, he "felt anger and rage", and has since "found inner peace". He then ended his losing streak, defeating Jack Swagger. On the December 19 episode of Raw, Mahal began an alliance with Rusev after Mahal had a confrontation with Rusev's rival Enzo Amore before the two attacked Enzo. On the January 2 episode of Raw, Mahal and Rusev defeated Cass in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match. Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:Current Superstar Category:RAW Superstars Category:WWE Champions Category:Singh family